


【BOY允】自行车

by muyifan25



Category: boy允
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22917022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muyifan25/pseuds/muyifan25
Relationships: boy允 - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	【BOY允】自行车

01  
他的哥哥领回来一个男孩，比他只大了五个月。男孩一看就是个文静的样，或者说是带着点不知原因的孤独气息，却比他想的要狡黠的多。

02  
此时他的哥哥就坐在他的旁边，对面的男孩时不时抬头瞄他一眼，似乎那正在餐桌下撩拨着他的脚不是他存心干的一样。  
王瀚哲清了清嗓子，视线仍停留在盘中的食物上，手却握住了那作乱人的脚踝。男孩明显有些吃惊，小幅度的抽动试图挣脱他的控制。  
无用功。  
\--男孩力气不小，可王瀚哲也不是吃素的主。

03  
王瀚哲觉得江帆一定是一只狐狸。而且是晃着大红尾巴装作乖巧的小狐狸。

04  
狐狸咬人还挺疼的。  
王瀚哲摸着被衣服遮盖住的锁骨处的吻痕--昨天小狐狸给他整的。  
在漆黑的楼道里，江帆被抵在墙上，却丝毫不示弱，在王瀚哲的锁骨留下一个暧昧的印记，然后乖乖的领着他上楼。  
小狐狸似乎很享受见不得光的刺激，所以他搞上了自己男友的弟弟。王瀚哲也乐的陪他演戏，只是时不时露出想折腾狐狸的心思，却被那娇嗔的一眼看的没有别的想法--只想操他。

05  
狐狸操软了也是会乖乖听话的。  
他的哥哥前两天去外地出差，家里便只剩了狐狸和他。江帆有时候玩的花哨--这次他带着一条狐狸尾巴窜进了王瀚哲的卧室。  
软软的耳朵手感也好极了，他向尾巴探去却摸到一手黏腻。  
“自己先弄好了？”王瀚哲去吻他的耳尖，在他耳边说道。  
男孩的耳朵红的要滴血，也极大的满足了王瀚哲那点小心思--狐狸唯一掩盖不住情绪的就是他的耳朵。  
“草你奶奶，睡不睡？”他的小狐狸有些不好意思了，露出尖牙装作凶狠的对他说。  
他把狐狸打横抱起到另一间卧室--他哥哥的，然后把男孩放在床上，自己欺身压上。  
他温柔的帮男孩卸掉尾巴，狐狸便主动缠住他，去吻他昨天留下的杰作。

江帆在床上挺难伺候的，不过王瀚哲倒是独有一套，男孩的腿根和前胸最为敏感，他含着他胸前的一点朱红，用舌去挑逗。手也不停，在男孩小腹处游走，去抚慰他的性器。  
肉体和精神上的刺激让江帆很快就射了第一次，王瀚哲没给他喘息的机会，扶着性器就闯入了他的穴口，润滑做的很好，小穴毫不费力的吃下大半。  
王瀚哲也不心急，缓慢的探索着，直到戳到那一点--江帆变调的呻吟提醒他找对地方了。  
他对准了那一点抽插，却在允星河快要再次高潮的时候停了动作--  
“叫哥哥，叫声哥哥我就继续。”

06  
比起前戏，王瀚哲可能更喜欢江帆高潮的样子，操的狠了他哄着还会喊两声哥哥，或者嗯嗯啊啊的应允给他生小猴子--勾人的紧。  
狐狸怎么能生出猴子呢？  
他带着点恶趣味问他，却正对上那双高潮后渗着迟来的羞涩和迷茫的眼睛。男孩瘦瘦小小的，更惹出一种想狠狠爱他的情绪来。

07  
他吻了吻江帆的额头，男孩被要了三次没等他清理完就早已睡去。  
“我们来日方长。”


End file.
